


Dream Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Nightmares, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas has a nightmare and Newt is right by his side to comfort him





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet

Thomas sat up sharply, gasping for breath. A scream was stuck in his throat, but he remained silent. Tears poured out of his eyes, he doubled over covering his mouth to silence his sobs. His body shook violently and soon enough, Newt started to stir beside him. The boy woke up with a groan, harsh eyes glancing around the room to find the culprit who awoke him. 

His eyes immediately softened when he saw a sobbing Thomas. "Tommy…" He whispered softly, sitting up and wrapping an arm around him. "Sorry for waking you" Thomas replied, burying his face in the crook Newt's neck. "Don't be sorry, babe. What's wrong?" Newt's voice was soft and kind. "Just a stupid dream" Thomas sniffled. "Wanna talk about it?" Thomas nodded and pulled away from Newt, wiping his eyes and looking at him. 

"Was about you. We didn't get the you the antidote in time and you-" Thomas cut himself off with a sob. Newt pulled him back into his embrace, rubbing circles onto his back. "Y-you died" Thomas finished shakily. "It's okay, baby. I'm right here. I'm alive, yeah" he pulled away and put his hands on either side of Thomas's face. "I'm not goin' anywhere" a grin spread across Newt's face and Thomas nodded. "I'm fine, Tommy. No flare, no WCKD. We're fine" Thomas nodded again, a smile forming on his face and rested his forehead on Newt's.

'We're fine" he said back.


End file.
